17 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3466; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3467; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Paintball, odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Jedyneczka - Kraina języków; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE-DO 09:30 Papirus - Filar Dżed 50; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Łowcy Przygód - O jeden krok za daleko; program dla dzieci 11:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 888; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 9/11 - Do broni; serial TVP 14:15 Moje smakołyki - Shuntsuke w Japonii; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1277; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3468; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3469; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Mów za siebie; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Wszystko Smerfne co się smerfnie kończy; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Grupa specjalna; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (2000) 21:55 Głosy z zaświatów odc.2; serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:45 Drakula II: Odrodzenie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:05 Życie na gorąco - Rzym; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - 20 lat... i ani dnia dłużej; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:15 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 4 (29); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 5 (30); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 4/26 Co wiezie statek?; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc.14 - Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów; serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989) 07:55 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 12 Diagnoza kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Hanys, tata Gorola ; serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 35; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - Samotny lot; serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem odc.14/25; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 13:00 Nie ma cudów - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Jak zmienić swoje życie?; magazyn 14:05 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 15/16; reality show kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Detektyw w sutannie - Dobrana para; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - Wierzę Ci; serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - Żegnaj! cz.1; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Snajper; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury; magazyn 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Wielki Poker ; teleturniej 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Podróże ekstremalne ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Hity na czasie - Szczecin 2007 ; program muzyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Sekrety wulkanu - cz. 3/4; serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:10 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 8; serial TVP 00:55 Sekcja 998 - Wybuch; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:25 Sekcja 998 - Chłodnia; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:50 Ona i On - wojna płci ; talk-show 02:40 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:09 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 16/16 - Filary islamu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Historia i upadek Alberta Fujimori (Fall of Fujimori); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:02 Kurier; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda; STEREO 02:25 Historia i upadek Alberta Fujimori (Fall of Fujimori); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5.00 Music Spot - pr. muzyczny 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6.45 Sekret Laury (135) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 7.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 8.00 Wielka wygrana - telet. 9.00 Graczykowie (50) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 9.30 Daleko od noszy (103) - serial komediowy, Pol. 2006 10.00 Czarodziejki (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 11.00 Dotyk anioła (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (39) - serial obyczajowy, Pol. 2005 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (158) - serial obycz., Argentyna 2006 13.55 Miodowe lata (62) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998-2001 14.45 Benny Hill (37) - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (59) - serial komediowy, Pol. 2000 15.50 Wydarzenia, pogoda 16.25 Daleko od noszy (104) - serial komediowy, Pol. 2006 17.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz: Polska - Holandia 18.50 Wydarzenia, sport 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (60) - serial kom., Pol. 2000 20.00 Matylda - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Mara Wilson, Danny DeVito 21.55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu Matylda) 22.00 Niespotykane męstwo - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Gene Hackman, Robert Stack 0.05 Stacja kosmiczna Avna - film s.f., USA 2001 2.00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 3.00 Nocne randki - pr. rozr. 4.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.50 Telesklep 6.40 Firma - magazyn 7.10 Magda M. 4 - serial obyczajowy 9.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10.05 Fabryka Gry 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Zorro - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial 12.25 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela 16.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18.30 Detektywi - serial 19.00 Fakty, Pogoda, Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Reich - film sensacyjny, Polska, 2001 21.50 Ognisty podmuch - film sensacyjny, USA, 1991 0.35 Siłacze - Strongman - Supersede 1.40 Nocne igraszki 2.40 Telesklep 3.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 3.50 Nic straconego TV 4 6.05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Kaszub - relacja 6.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 6.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy 9.00 TokżSzok - program Piotra Najsztuba i Jacka Żakowskiego 10.00 Saint-Tropez - serial 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 12.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.45 Kolarska Proliga 2007 - Małopolski Wyścig Górski 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.35 Magazyn Żużlowy 16.05 Dirty Dancing - serial 16.35 Zasady gry - serial komediowy 17.05 Wakacje na Florydzie - komedia, USA, 1985 18.50 Saint-Tropez - serial 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - gośćmi programu będzie Jerzy Urban 21.05 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy 22.05 Chcę być piękna - program prod, holenderskiej 23.15 Playboy - Przygoda z dreszczykiem - film fabularny, USA, 1999 1.25 Playboy Special - Dziewczyna roku 2003 - Christina Santiago 2.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 2.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.45 Kinomaniak 4.10 Sztukateria - magazyn 4.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 Pechowy dzień; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Być jak ptak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Sekcja 998 - Basen, odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Port spełnionych marzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 4; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ratownicy.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 858* - Noc świra; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1271; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 W stronę świata - odc. 8* Alicja Zarin; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:05 Niech żyje bal - największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę mieć więcej czasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Podróżnik - Alzacki szlak winny 15:45 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Z głębi ziemi - wodociągi.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - Hanys dance; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Strażacy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Echo Bałtyku - Autostrady i ekologia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Port spełnionych marzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Basen; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 858* - Noc świra; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Grizzly; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1271; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na lato - Kielecczyzna na lato; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 484; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Nadzór; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Teresa Sawicka, Ewa Szykulska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Ewa Dałkowska, Justyna Kulczycka, Ewa Ziętek, Alicja Migulanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Panorama; STEREO 24:00 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Strażacy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Sekcja 998 - Basen, odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 858* - Noc świra; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Grizzly; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1271; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na lato - Kielecczyzna na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 M jak miłość - odc. 484; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Nadzór; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVN 7 05:40 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 10/24 USA 2003 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 44/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/22 USA 2003 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 45/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/22 Kanada 1997 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/22 USA 2003 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:10 Fakty i akty - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert De Niro, Anne Heche, Dennis Leary USA 1997 22:10 Pieskie popołudnie - dramat kryminalny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Al Pacino, John Cazale, Charles Durning, James Broderick USA 1975 00:45 Fakty i akty - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert De Niro, Anne Heche, Dennis Leary USA 1997 Tele 5 06:15 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 06:45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 08:35 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:30 Francja od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:45 Telezakupy 14:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 14:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 16:05 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 16:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 18:30 Andromeda - serial science fiction 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Robocop. Mordercza rozgrywka - serial science fiction 21:55 Reaktor - program muzyczny 22:20 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:20 Bezwstydne dziewczyny - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Holandia - Słowacja 09:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Niemcy - Serbia 11:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Polska - Wielka Brytania 13:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Niemcy - Słowacja 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - studio 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Polska - Holandia 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - studio 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Serbia - Wielka Brytania 21:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - studio 21:30 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - 1. mecz 3. rundy 23:40 Boks Gala w USA - waga średnia Thomas Hearns - Earl Butler TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 12/15 08:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 11:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 11:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 12/15 12:00 Rower - magazyn 12:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 14:00 Prawdziwe maszyny: Buldożery - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Do celu - magazyn 15:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Do celu - magazyn 19:15 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Prawdziwe maszyny: Buldożery - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski odc. 7/13 21:45 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Pijani i niebezpieczni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Rentgen 2.0 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Prawdziwe maszyny: Buldożery - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:20 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Morderca zostawia ślad - film kryminalny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Iwa Młodnicka Polska 1967 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 6 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 30 USA 1985 20:00 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Sherlock Holmes: Pracownia fotografa - film kryminalny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Charles Edwards, Claire Harman, Henry Goodman, Paul McNeilly Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 23:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy 23:50 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 30 USA 1985 00:40 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:00 Rzadki okaz - program publicystyczny 03:30 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:05 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 04:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja na telefon - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 09:15 Delia na lato: Letnie ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:45 Na słodko 2 - magazyn kulinarny 10:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Wiedeń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 13:35 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 13:40 Jamie w domu: Fasola - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:10 Słodki drań: PRL - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 14:40 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Wiedeń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 15:05 Para w kuchni: Marchewka i buraki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 15:35 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 16:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 16:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Spotkanie z historią - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 16:55 Dania w pół godziny: Piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 17:20 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 17:25 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Wybrzeże Amalfi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:55 Nagi szef: Urodzinowy grill - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 18:25 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/26 18:55 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 19:20 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 19:25 Na słodko 2: Jogurt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Tajlandia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór absolwentek - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 23 21:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 21:25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Czosnkowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Spotkanie z historią - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 22:20 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 22:50 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i James Tanner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 23:15 Nagi szef: Ciepłe bułeczki - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 23:45 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon jezior południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/26 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:50 Dania w pół godziny: Piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 02:15 Bosonoga Contessa: Spotkanie z historią - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 02:40 Słodki drań: PRL - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:35 Dania w pół godziny: Piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 04:00 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 10:00 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 11:40 Pogoń za Adamem - film psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jan Machulski, Pola Raksa, Stanisław Mikulski, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1970 13:15 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:45 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 16:25 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 18:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 63 wyk. Japonia 2005 18:35 Detektyw Monk V: Monk idzie do szpitala - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2002 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 13 USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 5 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 22:35 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 00:15 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 02:10 Dziewiąty dzień - dramat wojenny reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Ulrich Matthes, August Diehl, Hilmar Thate, Bibiana Beglau Niemcy/Luksemburg/Czechy 2004 03:45 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 05:20 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Jarosiński, Jacek Bryniarski, Agnieszka Konopczyńska, Małgorzata Pritulak Polska 1979 Canal + Film 08:30 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 10:45 Czarne słońce - film dokumentalny reż. Gary Tarn, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 14:50 Deser Nasz chleb powszedni - film krótkometrażowy 15:05 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 16:55 Podwójne zagrożenie - film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Greenwood, Ashley Judd, Annabeth Gish USA/Niemcy/Kanada 1999 18:40 Strzały na granicy - western reż. Richard Carlson, wyk. Rory Calhoun, Colleen Miller, George Nader, Walter Brennan USA 1954 20:00 Kumple na zabój - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Greg Kinnear, Hope Davis, Arlin Miller USA/Niemcy/Irlandia 2005 21:35 Ukryty wymiar - film SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 23:10 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 00:40 Ziemia żywych trupów - horror reż. George A. Romero, wyk. Simon Baker, John Leguizamo, Dennis Hopper, Asia Argento USA/Kanada/Francja 2005 02:10 Oda do radości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Maciej Migas, Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, wyk. Małgorzata Buczkowska, Piotr Głowacki, Lesław Żurek, Jan Drawnel Polska 2005 04:05 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat reż. Hans Canosa, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Helena Bonham Carter, Brian Geraghty, Yury Tsykun USA 2005 05:30 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 07:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 08:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 11:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 13:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 13:45 1 na 1: Marcin Kowalczyk - magazyn sportowy 14:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 16:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 16:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga gra - magazyn Orange Ekstraklasy 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Ruch Chorzów 22:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - FC Reading 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga gra - magazyn Orange Ekstraklasy 00:55 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Ruch Chorzów 03:30 Koncert w Chinach - reportaż 03:55 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 HBO 06:30 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 08:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 10:25 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 11:45 Śnieżne historie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Poppy Montgomery, Camryn Manheim, Jennifer Esposito, Eric Szmanda USA 2005 13:15 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Adam Sandler, Téa Leoni, Paz Vega, Cloris Leachman USA 2004 15:20 Mój brat jest psem - film familijny reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Maria Ehrich, Christine Neubauer, Irm Hermann, Martin Lindow Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/Holandia 2004 16:55 V 2006 Concert - koncert 18:00 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 183 20:40 Premiera Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 22:20 Pani Harris - dramat kryminalny reż. Phyllis Nagy, wyk. Annette Bening, Ben Kingsley, Frances Fisher, Lawrence O'Donnell USA 2005 23:55 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 01:25 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 03:05 Republikanin - komedia romantyczna reż. Mora Stephens, wyk. Basil, Adrian Blue, Jennifer Brown, Alison Cimmet USA 2005 04:45 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 08:15 Gattaca - szok przyszłości - thriller SF reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Gore Vidal, Xander Berkeley, Jayne Brook, Elias Koteas, Una Damon USA 1997 10:00 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 11:55 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 13:20 Świąteczna rubryka - komedia romantyczna reż. Farhad Mann, wyk. Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe, April Telek, Kyle Cassie USA/Kanada 2005 14:50 Boffo! - film dokumentalny reż. Bill Couturié, wyk. George Clooney, David Brown, Pierce Brosnan, Charlize Theron USA 2006 16:10 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 18:00 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 19:30 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 21:00 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13 USA 2004 21:30 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14 USA 2004 22:00 Król rzeki - thriller reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Edward Burns, Jennifer Ehle, John Kapelos, Sean McCann Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:40 Król - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Marsh, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Derek Alvarado, E. Matthew Buckley, Monica Pena USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:25 London - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hunter Richards, wyk. Chris Evans, Jessica Biel, Joy Bryant, Jason Statham USA 2005 02:55 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 04:35 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 10:20 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 11:45 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 13:35 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 15:15 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 16:35 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 18:25 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 20:05 Premiera Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 20:30 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 22:00 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:25 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:50 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:20 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:45 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:15 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:40 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 02:05 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 Cinemax 06:00 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 07:50 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 09:30 Pulpety - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Chris Makepeace, Harvey Atkin, Kate Lynch USA/Kanada 1979 11:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Pojedynek - dramat kostiumowy reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Keith Carradine, Harvey Keitel, Albert Finney, Edward Fox Wlk. Brytania 1977 13:10 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 14:35 Zmień kapelusz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Joan Micklin Silver, wyk. Amy Irving, Peter Riegert, Reizl Bozyk, Jeroen Krabbé USA 1988 16:10 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich - magazyn filmowy 16:35 Moje życie to film - komedia romantyczna reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Dina Meyer, Peter Stormare, Brian J. White USA 2003 18:05 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Metoda Grönholma - thriller reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Carmelo Gómez, Natalia Verbeke, Eduardo Noriega, Najwa Nimri Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2005 22:00 Pojedynek - dramat kostiumowy reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Keith Carradine, Harvey Keitel, Albert Finney, Edward Fox Wlk. Brytania 1977 23:40 Marksman - film sensacyjny reż. Marcus Adams, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Emma Samms, William Hope, Anthony Warren USA/Rumunia 2005 01:15 Byki z Durham - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson USA 1988 03:00 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Sherry Lansing - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Star Trek - film SF reż. Robert Wise, wyk. DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy, Persis Khambatta, William Shatner USA 1979 08:05 Nadchodzi Polly - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Alec Baldwin USA 2004 09:35 W blasku Hollywood: Goldie Hawn - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Szyja żyrafy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Safy Nebbou, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Claude Rich, Louisa Pili, Darry Cowl Francja/Belgia 2004 11:25 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 13:05 Gilles - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Verheyen, Pieter van Lees, wyk. Ilya Van Malderghem, Joke Devynck, Filip Peeters, Pauline Grossen Belgia 2005 14:40 W blasku Hollywood: Kevin Spacey - serial dokumentalny 15:05 Żona księdza - komedia reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Venantino Venantini, Gino Cavalieri Włochy/Francja 1971 16:50 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 18:30 Szyja żyrafy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Safy Nebbou, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Claude Rich, Louisa Pili, Darry Cowl Francja/Belgia 2004 20:00 Riff-Raff - komedia reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Emer McCourt, Richard Belgrave, Jim R. Coleman Wlk. Brytania 1990 22:00 Pulpety - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Chris Makepeace, Harvey Atkin, Kate Lynch USA/Kanada 1979 23:35 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 6 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 01:00 Niewinni - dramat szpiegowski reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Isabella Rossellini, Campbell Scott, Hart Bochner Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1993 02:55 Prawdziwe życie - dramat SF reż. Panos Koutras, wyk. Nikos Kouris, Themis Bazaka, Marina Kalogirou, Anna Mouglalis Grecja 2004 04:50 W blasku Hollywood 2: Rene Russo - magazyn filmowy 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Stephen Sommers, Irwin Winkler - magazyn filmowy odc. 16 Ale kino! 08:00 Głosy - komediodramat reż. Simon Cellan Jones, wyk. Daniel Craig, Julie Graham, David Morrissey, Kelly Macdonald Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:50 ostatni seans Cztery pory roku - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kondriatiuk, wyk. Andrzej Kondratiuk, Iga Cembrzyńska, Franciszek Pieczka, Arkadiusz Kondratiuk Polska 1985 11:10 Trop - komedia kryminalna reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Tim Curry, Eileen Brennan, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd USA 1985 12:55 Powrót idioty - komediodramat reż. Sasa Gedeon, wyk. Pavel Liska, Tatiana Vilhelmova, Anna Geislerova, Jiri Langmajer Czechy 1999 14:45 Straszny zgryz - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Windą na szafot - thriller reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Maurice Ronet, Lino Ventura, Georges Poujouly Francja 1958 16:40 Mały terrorysta - film krótkometrażowy 17:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Debra Winger - serial dokumentalny USA 18:05 Bollywood Hollywood - musical reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Rahul Khanna, Lisa Ray, Rishma Malik, Jazz Mann Kanada 2002 20:00 Kochankowie Marii - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, John Savage, Robert Mitchum, Keith Carradine USA 1984 21:55 Hazardziści - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Dahl, wyk. Matt Damon, Edward Norton, John Turturro, John Malkovich USA 1998 00:00 Wściekłe psy - film sensacyjny reż. Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Tim Roth, Michael Madsen, Chris Penn USA 1992 01:45 Lawa - dramat historyczny reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Łapicki, Artur Żmijewski Polska 1989 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 06:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Czarny wąwóz - film kostiumowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Adam Ferency, Petr Cepek, Anna Majcher Polska 1989 08:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Kalisz przez wieki - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej B. Czulda, wyk. Polska 1989 08:40 Rodzina do kina 08:45 Rodzina do kina Rycerzyk czerwonego serduszka - film animowany 10:00 Rodzina do kina Ballada o grzecznym rycerzu - film animowany 10:15 Rodzina do kina Ballada o roztrzepanym rycerzu - film animowany 10:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 10:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Czas przeszły - dramat psychologiczny reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Henryk Bąk, Alina Janowska Polska 1961 12:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1963 13:00 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński 13:05 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Dzień czwarty - dramat wojenny reż. Ludmiła Niedbalska, wyk. Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jarosław Domin, Witold Bieliński, Katarzyna Kozak Polska 1984 14:40 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Sceny z powstania warszawskiego: Sierpień - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1983 15:00 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Sceny z powstania warszawskiego: Wrzesień - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1983 15:30 Po prostu Cybulski 15:50 Po prostu Cybulski Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeżyński, Adam Pawlikowski Polska 1958 17:45 Po prostu Cybulski Z Norwida - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Kwiatkowska, wyk. Polska 1984 18:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Czarny wąwóz - film kostiumowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Adam Ferency, Petr Cepek, Anna Majcher Polska 1989 20:10 W obiektywie 20:15 W obiektywie Urząd - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jan Kreczmar, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1969 21:55 W obiektywie Spacerek staromiejski - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Polska 1958 22:20 W obiektywie Korytarze sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1960 22:30 W obiektywie Jubileuszowy - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Polska 1967 22:45 W obiektywie 8 minut bez polityki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Weychert, wyk. Polska 1957 23:10 Młode kadry 23:25 Młode kadry Syberyjski przewodnik - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Migas, Jędrzej Morawski, wyk. Polska 2006 00:25 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński 00:30 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Dzień czwarty - dramat wojenny reż. Ludmiła Niedbalska, wyk. Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jarosław Domin, Witold Bieliński, Katarzyna Kozak Polska 1984 02:00 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Sceny z powstania warszawskiego: Sierpień - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1983 02:20 Portrety - Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Sceny z powstania warszawskiego: Wrzesień - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Makarczyński, wyk. Polska 1983 02:45 Po prostu Cybulski 03:00 Po prostu Cybulski Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeżyński, Adam Pawlikowski Polska 1958 04:40 Po prostu Cybulski Z Norwida - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Kwiatkowska, wyk. Polska 1984 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Tamta Gwiazdka - film obyczajowy reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Henry Winkler, Swoosie Kurtz, T.J. Lowther USA 1994 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1998 09:00 Spoza czasu - film obyczajowy reż. Ernest Thompson, wyk. James McDaniel, Mel Harris, August Schellenberg, Ken Pogue Kanada 2000 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 USA 1999 12:00 Odnaleźć spokój - film familijny reż. Stephen Bridgewater, wyk. Edward Asner, Jason London, Missy Crider, Mel Harris USA 2005 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Morscy - film familijny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts USA 1999 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Poskromienie złośnicy - komedia reż. David Richards, wyk. Shirley Henderson, David Mitchell, Simon Chandler, Jaime Murray Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny - dramat kryminalny odc. 2 ost. reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Tony Nardi, Bruce Ramsay, Martin Landau, Costas Mandylor Kanada/USA 1999 01:00 Braterstwo zabójców - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Bell, wyk. William Baldwin, Rondel Reynoldson, Peter Gallagher, Kelly Lynch USA 1999 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 USA 1998 04:00 Tamta Gwiazdka - film obyczajowy reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Henry Winkler, Swoosie Kurtz, T.J. Lowther USA 1994 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 416 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 303 USA 1988 07:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 304 USA 1988 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 403 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 404 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 104 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 105 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 114 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 115 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:40 Cybill - serial odc. 424 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:05 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 101 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 11:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 513 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 601 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 510 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 511 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 317 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 318 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 106 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 107 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 305 USA 1988 14:55 Roseanne - serial odc. 306 USA 1988 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 405 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 406 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko - serial odc. 417 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:35 Frasier - serial odc. 313 USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 512 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 513 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 319 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 320 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 108 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 109 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 102 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 19:55 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 103 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 20:20 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 603 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:45 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 604 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:10 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 302 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 103 USA 2006 22:50 Trafiony-zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 23:15 Operacja "Bekon" - komedia wojenna reż. Michael Moore, wyk. Alan Alda, John Candy, Michael Moore, Steven Wright, Kevin J. O'Connor, Bill Nunn, Richard Council, Stanley Anderson, Wallace Shawn, Barbara Schroeder, Stan Coles, Beth Amos, Jack Mather, Sheila Gray Polska 1994 01:00 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 108 01:45 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:10 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 501 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 502 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 503 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Frasier - serial odc. 309 USA 1999 AXN 06:05 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 06:55 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 07:45 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 USA 2003 08:40 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2002 09:10 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 09:40 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:35 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 11:25 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 USA 2003 12:20 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 13:10 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2002 13:40 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 14:10 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:10 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2004 16:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 7 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 16:50 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2003 17:40 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2002 18:10 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2002 18:40 Zawód glina 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2002 19:10 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Martwa strefa 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 23:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2006 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2003 00:55 Martwa strefa 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2002 01:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 02:45 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2006 AXN Crime 12:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 13:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 17:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 2003 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Argentyna 2005 22:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2004 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 14:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 16:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada/USA 2003 17:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 19:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 21:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada/USA 2003 22:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 10 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 02:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada/USA 2003 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Jad - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Węże pończoszniki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Śladami Biblii: Opowieść o Józefie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 12:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 13:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 14:00 Śladami Biblii: Opowieść o Józefie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Kakadu - dzikie obszary Australii - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mechaniczne bestie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch tornada - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Śladami Biblii: Niewola babilońska - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryką - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Śladami Biblii: Niewola babilońska - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Kreskówki na życzenie 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Planete 06:45 Bojowe Orły - film dokumentalny 07:50 Legendarne zwierzęta: Sokół, ptak światła - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 08:20 Śmigłowce: Jeźdźcy na niebie, Woły robocze - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/7 09:10 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon - film dokumentalny 10:05 Rolling Stones - to tylko rock&roll; - film dokumentalny 11:00 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga powietrzna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 12:05 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga morska - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 13:10 Ginące gatunki: Tygrys syberyjski - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/16 13:45 Bertolucci. Do czego służy kino? - film dokumentalny 14:40 Mafia w Hawanie - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Morze, dom - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 16:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Berlin - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/19 17:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: Pogromcy chorób - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 18:10 Ginące gatunki: Lampart perski - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/16 18:45 Recepta na przetrwanie: Rozkwit morderczych zarazków - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Moje podróżowanie: Anil z Indii, Thiaggo z Brazylii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Sieć życia: Figowiec - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 20:45 638 sposobów na zabicie Castro - film dokumentalny 22:05 Zamach i cztery dziewczynki - film dokumentalny 23:55 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W kraju czarnych faraonów - serial dokumentalny odc. 22/28 01:35 Ginące gatunki: Szympans - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/16 02:10 Dziecięca odyseja: Koczin - serial dokumentalny odc. 20/26 02:40 Dziecięca odyseja: Lipari - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/26 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Faceci i lalki reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Być jak gwiazda: Nicole Richie 09:25 Być jak gwiazda: Ashlee Simpson 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 23, Wymiana serc USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Stowarzyszenie umarłych żon reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Wygrana bitwa, przegrana wojna USA 2005 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Niebo może poczekać reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Trzecia kwestia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Być jak gwiazda: Kid Rock 14:55 Być jak gwiazda: Jennifer Aniston 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Ziemia niczyja USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Jawa czy sen USA 2000 17:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Błyskawiczny rozwód USA 2003 18:10 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 13, To co bezcenne reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, List reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 22, Puszka Pandory Cz. 2 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 11, Nawiedzona dżungla USA 2005 21:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Dekoracja świąteczna USA 1998 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nelly USA 1998 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Rusz się! USA 2005 23:50 Być jak gwiazda: Carson Kressley 00:10 Być jak gwiazda: Kelly Clarkson 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Puszka Pandory Cz. 1 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Wróg kobiet USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Polska - Rosja 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Brazylia - Dominikana 11:00 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Pragelato 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 1. mecze rundy kwalifikacyjnej 12:45 Piłka nożna Turniej Champions Youth Cup w Malezji: Mecz półfinałowy 14:15 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Polska - Rosja 15:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Burgos - 4. etap 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Chiny - USA 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Toronto: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 18:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Toronto: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 18:45 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Polska - Rosja 20:00 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Pragelato 21:15 Strongman Zawody Grand Prix w Amsterdamie 22:15 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Niemiec 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 1. mecze rundy kwalifikacyjnej 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Niemiec VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 09:20 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 10:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Latobranie 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 07:20 Wielki gracz - melodramat reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, William Powell, Myrna Loy, Nat Pendleton USA 1934 08:55 Rio Rita - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Kathryn Grayson, John Carroll USA 1942 10:25 San Francisco - melodramat reż. W.S. van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy, Jeanette MacDonald, Jack Holt USA 1936 12:20 Cień zbrodni - film kryminalny reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Barry Nelson, Donna Reed USA 1941 14:00 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 15:50 Pieśń mordercy - komedia kryminalna reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. William Powell, Keenan Wynn, Myrna Loy, Dean Stockwell USA 1947 17:15 Rose Marie - komedia muzyczna reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Ann Blyth, Howard Keel, Fernando Lamas, Bert Lahr USA 1954 19:00 25. godzina - dramat wojenny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Edward Norton, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Barry Pepper, Rosario Dawson USA 2002 21:00 Rok niebezpiecznego życia - dramat wojenny reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Mel Gibson, Linda Hunt, Bembol Roco, Sigourney Weaver Australia 1982 23:00 Elvis w trasie - film dokumentalny wyk. Elvis Presley USA 1972 00:35 Adrian Wootton o Elvisie - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2007 01:05 Za kulisami: Elvis Presley 01:35 Szeryf Jake Wade - western reż. John Sturges, wyk. Robert Taylor, Patricia Owens, Richard Widmark, Robert Middleton USA 1958 03:00 Wielki gracz - melodramat reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, William Powell, Myrna Loy, Nat Pendleton USA 1934 04:40 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Topsy - Turvy - komedia, film biograficzny reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Allan Corduner, Jim Broadbent, Dexter Fletcher, Sukie Smith, Roger Heathcott, Wendy Nottingham, Stefan Bednarczyk, Geoffrey Hutchings, Timothy Spall, Lesley Manville Wielka Brytania 1999 11:10 Krupier - dramat reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Clive Owen, Kate Hardie, Alex Kingston, Gina McKee, Nicholas Ball, Nick Reding Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1998 12:50 Glamour - dramat reż. Frigyes Gödrös, wyk. Károly Eperjes, Eszter Ónodi, György Barkó, Jonas Togay, Miklós Láng, Antal Cserna Węgry 2000 14:55 Dziewięć żywotów Thomasa Katza - dramat reż. Ben Hopkins, wyk. Thomas Fisher, Ian McNeice, Tony Maudsley, William Keen, Andrew Melville, Toby Jones, Asif Kapadia, Kris Krishnamma, Sophie Bevan Anglia/ Niemcy 2000 16:30 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny reż. Frédéric Schoendoerffer, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Monica Bellucci, André Dussollier, Charles Berling Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania 2004 18:25 Róża i Kornelia - dramat reż. Giorgio Treves, wyk. Stefania Rocca, Chiara Muti, Athina Cenci, Massimo Poggio, Daria Nicolodi, Massimo De Rossi Włochy 2000 20:00 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Nino Benvenuti, Sydne Rome, Antonio Casas, Cris Huerta, George Rigaud, Luis Barboo, Brizio Montinaro, Arturo Pallandino, Dan van Husen Wlochy/ Hiszpania 1969 21:55 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 23:35 Niezwykłe namiętności: Przedwyborczy skandal - film erotyczny wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:05 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Lou Berger, Loan Laure, Victor Marty, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 02:40 Krupier - dramat reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Clive Owen, Kate Hardie, Alex Kingston, Gina McKee, Nicholas Ball, Nick Reding Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 84 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 208 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 7 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 208 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 7 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 7 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 84 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 15 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 208 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 15 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 208 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 84 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 85 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk-show 10:00 Colorful Music Mix - teledyski 10:30 MTV Vaults Pink - reportaż o wokalistce 11:00 MTV: Green Day - program o zespole 11:30 Pamiętnik: Black Eyed Peas - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 18:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 22:00 Niepoprawni - dokument o trudnej młodzieży 23:00 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Discovery Channel 06.00 Super maszyny: Broń 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi do paintballa serial dokumentalny 08.00 Rewolucja iPodów film dokumentalny 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów serial dokumentalny 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów (odc. 64) serial dokumentalny 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi serial dokumentalny 11.30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi serial dokumentalny 12.00 Supermaszyny: Broń serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi do paintballa serial dokumentalny 14.00 Rewolucja iPodów film dokumentalny 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 49) serial dokumentalny 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 16.00 Superjazda: Kryptonim "Daisy" serial dokumentalny 17.00 Narodziny samolotu (odc. 7) serial dokumentalny 17.30 Narodziny samolotu (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Starcie pokoleń serial dokumentalny 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów (odc. 64) serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 50) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 7) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zdruzgotana rodzina serial dokumentalny 22.00 Duchy (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny 23.00 Przełomowe wynalazki: ¦rodki masowego przekazu serial dokumentalny 23.30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania serial dokumentalny 00.00 Misja nie-zbędna (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 01.00 Misja nie-zbędna (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 02.00 Misja nie-zbędna (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 03.00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini serial dokumentalny 03.30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar MKII serial dokumentalny 04.00 Superjazda: Szkoła letnia serial dokumentalny 05.00 Piąty bieg magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (odc. 5) serial dokumentalny Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda 7:00 Zobacz więcej Inne 7:15 Nerki - filtr życia Magazyn medyczny 7:30 Ćwicz z dzieckiem Gimnastyka 7:45 Exclusive Inne 8:15 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 8:40 Post Scriptum Program kulturalny 9:00 Daleko od noszy Serial komediowy 9:30 Telemarket Program reklamowy 9:45 Strefa Zen Program edukacyjny 10:15 Gymnasion na zdrowie Serial obyczajowy 10:45 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 11:15 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 11:45 Zobacz więcej Inne 12:00 Telemarket Program reklamowy 12:15 Gorzka miłość Inne 12:45 Gymnasion na zdrowie Serial obyczajowy 13:15 Radość życia Informacje 13:40 Exclusive Inne 14:00 Wyprawa do wnętrza ciała Film dokumentalny 15:00 Telemarket Program reklamowy 15:15 Duracell: Eksploracje Program edukacyjny 15:45 Twój lekarz Poradnik medyczny 16:10 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 16:30 Post Scriptum Program kulturalny 16:45 Operacje Reportaż 17:45 Blok operacyjny Zdrowie i medycyna 18:15 Żeński rozmiar Talkshow 18:45 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schellera Informacje 19:15 Daleko od noszy Serial komediowy 19:45 Gorzka miłość Inne 20:15 Gymnasion na zdrowie Serial obyczajowy 20:45 Zobacz więcej Inne 21:00 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 21:30 Operacje Reportaż 22:30 Blok operacyjny Zdrowie i medycyna 23:00 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 23:25 Post Scriptum Program kulturalny 23:45 Do czego służy seks? Film dokumentalny 0:15 Prosto do Europy Poradnik medyczny 0:30 Nasze dzieci Talkshow 1:15 Daleko od noszy Serial komediowy 1:45 Telemarket Program reklamowy 2:00 Telemarket Program reklamowy Travel Channel 8:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Turystyka 8:30 Poza granicami Turystyka 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Turystyka 10:00 Jules Sylvester i jego szalone przygody Turystyka 11:00 Obieżyświat Turystyka 12:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Turystyka 12:30 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 13:00 Rajd dookoła Morza Śródziemnego Turystyka 13:30 Żyłka podróżnicza Turystyka 14:00 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca Turystyka 14:30 Odległe lądy Turystyka 15:00 Obieżyświat Turystyka 16:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy Turystyka 16:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż Turystyka 17:00 Droga nr 66 Turystyka 17:30 Droga nr 66 Turystyka 18:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Turystyka 19:00 ObieżyświatTurystyka 20:00 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 20:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako Turystyka 21:00 Przygoda i doświadczenie Turystyka 21:30 Obieżyświat Turystyka 23:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Turystyka 23:30 Poza granicami Turystyka 0:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy Turystyka 0:30 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 1:00 Obieżyświat Dokument TV Biznes 6:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 7:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 7:15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW Informacje 7:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 7:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 7:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 8:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 8:10 Przegląd prasy krajowej Informacje 8:15 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 8:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 8:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej Informacje 8:45 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 8:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 9:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 9:12 Waluty - komentarz Informacje 9:20 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes Wiadomości 9:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 9:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej Informacje 9:45 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 9:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 10:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 10:10 e-Biznes Magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 10:40 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes Wiadomości 10:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 11:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 11:10 Magazyn jeździecki Jeździectwo 11:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 11:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 11:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 12:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 12:10 Klub Polska 2015+ Informacje 12:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 12:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 12:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 13:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 13:10 W drodze na listę Informacje 13:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 13:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 13:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 14:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 14:10 Indeks 7 Informacje 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 14:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 14:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 15:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 15:10 Błękitna kropka Informacje 15:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 15:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 15:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 16:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 16:10 Partnerski bank Informacje 16:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 16:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 16:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 17:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 17:10 Eurolinia Informacje 17:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 17:40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW Informacje 17:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 18:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 18:10 Indeks 7 Informacje 18:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 18:40 Magazyn rowerowy Magazyn sportowy 18:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 19:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 19:10 Książki i biznes Informacje 19:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 19:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 19:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 20:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 20:10 Sektory, wektory, trendy Informacje 20:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 20:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 20:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 21:00 Biznes Wydarzenia Informacje 21:21 Sport, pogoda Wiadomości 21:30 Rozmowa Biznes Wydarzeń Informacje 21:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 22:00 Biznes Wydarzenia - flesz Informacje 22:05 Godzina publicystów Informacje 23:00 Biznes Wydarzenia Informacje 23:10 Pociąg do biznesu Informacje 23:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 23:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 23:55 Aktywny weekend Informacje 0:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 0:10 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 0:30 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje 0:40 Studio biznes - gość Informacje 1:00 Biznes dzisiaj Informacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku